A Bouquet of Dead Flowers
by SquirtleWombat
Summary: When Wednesday meets a boy living on the streets, she finds a much needed friend in him. But through this boy, Wednesday meets a whole new mass of people just like her, and begins to fall in love with him. And though not everyone will respect her way of life, there are always one group who will.
1. Introduction

A Bouquet of Dead Flowers

Introduction

What is normal? How do you define normal? Many people choose to sacrifice difference in order to fit into the mainstream culture of the world. And to fit into an expected personality.

I have always been different from others. I was the child who sat at the back of the classroom, drawing disturbing little things in my book. No one dared to try and approach me with harmful intent. Who would? I was the only girl in the school who owned a guillotine.

They would always whisper to others kids, "Don't go near that Addams girl. She'll rip you apart."

I'll admit they weren't wrong.

The Addams property stuck out like a sore thumb from the cheery abodes of the neighbors. A big dark mansion next to a cemetery would be the place most girl scouts always skip. Especially after hearing what happened to the last few who knocked on our door.

My mother told me I'd find people like us who will respect us, regardless of who we are. I highly doubted it, I haven't seen it outside of our family. I never thought I would find someone to spend the rest of my life with.

But when I was young, I met a boy. A boy who had lived on the streets before we took him in. And he seemed like a dream come true to me. He was funny but serious. He was unpleasant but charming. He was kooky but...not too kooky.

My name is Wednesday Friday Addams, and I will never forget the man who changed my outlook on life forever.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Typical Day...or Not

The school bell rang with a piercing sound. But it was like the sound of angels singing for the kids who had been waiting for the final hour of school to end. They rushed out of the classroom, leaving Wednesday Addams to quietly pack up her books and be the last to leave the classroom.

Pugsley had already gone home, of course without permission, meaning Wednesday would walk home by herself for another day. She rarely had people walking home with her as everyone keeps to the other side of the road, or everyone had ran back home to avoid her.

If only they could understand her. But they choose not to.

She decided to stop at the convenience store on the way back. When she entered the store, the clerk, who had a smile on his face earlier, now had an intimidated look upon seeing the girl enter the store. She ignored him and went to the back of the store to find a drink.

Since they didn't sell ant killer here, she settled on a bottle of root beer. She walked up to the counter and placed the bottle on the counter, as well as a pack of cinnamon gum. The clerk eyed her suspiciously as he added her total together.

"$4.09, please." He said nervously, and as he said this, Wednesday slammed the five dollar bill on the counter, causing him to jump back in shock.

"Looks like money is a horrifying thing after all." She said. The clerk sighed in annoyance, and also relief. "Keep the change." Wednesday said, putting the root beer and gum into her bag. As she opened the door, she looked back at him.

"And be thankful." She added, before leaving the door. The man exhaled heavily, making the sign of the cross on his chest.

As soon as she got outside, Wednesday took out the root beer and a vial of clear liquid from her bag. She poured a bit of the liquid into her root beer, put it away, and took a sip of it. Feeling refreshed, she continued home.

She decided to take a shortcut through the dirt paths, as it would be a faster route back to the house. As she walked along the path, sipping at her pop, she felt like she was being watched. She brushed it off though.

And as she passed a bush, she suddenly felt someone grab her and hold a knife to her throat.

"Looks like a found a cute goth chick. Don't go screaming now." The man said. He was a man in his late 40s, wearing a black undershirt and gray sweatpants. The smell of ever-present body odour, mixed with overpowering spray deodorant, made Wednesday want to vomit.

"Let me go, you repulsive piece of shit." Wednesday said, trying to stay calm. "Why should I? I've got a bitch with a nice ass in my grasp." He said, unaware of the figure creeping up behind him.

The man snatched the root beer from Wednesday's bag. "Don't mind if I do." The man grinned after saying this, showing off his mildly stained yellow teeth. He took a swig of it, and instantly spat it out. "The fuck is this shit?" The man said, throwing the bottle to the ground.

The man suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked back to see a fist connect with his face.

He lost his hold on Wednesday, who was thrown to the ground. "Why you little bastard!" The man said, raising his knife to the boy standing there. Wednesday's vision was blurred, but she saw the boy begin to swiftly dodge the man's swings at him, and kick the man in the leg. He then put the man in a chokehold.

"Touch this girl again, or any other girl for that matter, and I'll make sure you don't touch anything again." The boy coldly said.

The man nodded quickly, and the boy released him. He ran off with all the strength he had left. Wednesday then noticed the boy standing in front of her.

"Take my hand." He said, extending his arm out to her. She grabbed his hand as he helped her up. And as her vision came back, she was able to get a good look at the boy.

He was an average looking person, probably a year older than her, with a bit of a muscular build. He still looked a bit lanky. His dark brown hair ended at the middle of his neck, and his blue eyes were a tad dull.

He wore a brown jacket with a gray shirt underneath it, and some dirty blue jeans. He looked like he's seen better days.

"Maybe you should be a bit more cautious walking through these places, or you'll end up with a few inches of steel in your back." He said. "That must have been some crappy root beer, huh?" He also said. "Root beer mixed with gasoline can put a grimace on most people's face." Wednesday said.

He was going to say something about this, but decided to leave well enough alone.

"Are you alright? He didn't slash you, did he?" He asked. "Yes. I'm fine." Wednesday said, dusting off her clothes. "He shouldn't bother you anymore. That old asshole will be heading for the hills the next time he sees you." The boy said, starting to walk away from her.

"Wait!" She said, as he looked back at her. "I...don't really know how to properly thank most people, but my name is Wednesday Addams, and I'd like to know yours." She said. He gave a slight smirk at her.

"My name is Adrian. Pleasure to meet you."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Strange New Acquaintance

Today was Saturday. Wednesday always looked forward to the weekend. No cheery classmates. No teachers trying their best to get her to smile. No cafeteria food that tasted like it came from somewhere worse than hell.

And on top of that, it was a nice and gloomy day, a slight fog hanging over the ground. 'Maybe I'll find that Adrian guy again.' Wednesday said, beginning to get dressed.

She grabbed her crossbow from her desk. She could probably save Grandmama some time by hunting some dinner. She picked up a bag of bait and left her bedroom.

However, her mother was standing on the other side of her door. "Planning a hunt, Wednesday?" Morticia asked. "Yes, mother. I'll be back later." Wednesday said, as Morticia stepped out of her way.

"Take caution out there. You came home a half hour late yesterday. Remember, shoot anything that moves." Morticia said. "I will." Wednesday said, rushing out the front door, which Lurch, the family butler, held open for her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The forest surrounding the Addams property was lush and thick, compared to the barren land that their house rested on. Wednesday took quiet steps through the forest, taking care not to scare away any prey.

As she walked through the blanket of fog laying on the ground, she could hear rustling in the bushes ahead. "There you are." Wednesday whispered, taking aim with her crossbow.

Getting the middle of the bush in the sights, she aimed a tad lower, and fired. The bolt sailed into the bush and hopefully into whatever was behind it.

However, whatever it was let out a human-sounding yell in pain. She walked over to the bush and looked behind it, to see a familiar sight.

The boy from yesterday. Who was clutching his leg in pain.

"What the fuck did you do that for?!" Adrian said, yelling at the top of his lungs. "Apologies, I thought you were a deer or something." Wednesday said. "You thought I was a deer?!" Adrian said.

"Why the hell were you in the bushes anyway? Stalking me, perhaps." Wednesday said, helping him to his feet. "I was not stalking you. I was picking berries so I can eat." Adrian said. "You pick berries? You don't really strike me as the type to do this." Wednesday said. Adrian knelt down, grabbed the bolt, and yanked it out fast. He winced in pain as Wednesday helped him up again.

"Can you walk?" She asked. Adrian nodded, limping a bit as he walked. "I got what I need. I'm headin' home." He said, picking up his backpack. "I'm coming with you." She said.

"What?! Who are you to decide if you come to my place?" He said. "I'm the one who didn't get shot in the leg with a crossbow." Wednesday said. "You're also the one who shot me in the leg, you lummox." Adrian said.

"Moron." She snapped back. Adrian started limping down the dirt path, while Wednesday followed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They walked and talked until they came across a cobblestone bridge. Wednesday remembered the story of the river that dried up here long ago. It left behind a decrepit bridge hidden from everyone by the dense forest. It was never demolished, probably because everyone had forgot it even existed.

"Home sweet home, I have returned." Adrian said, climbing down the bridge and landing on the ground, grunting in pain on impact. "This looks like a bridge, not a house." Wednesday said, crossing her arms with a look of confusion on her face.

"Are you coming or not?" Adrian said. She sighed. "Why not? Catch me." Wednesday said, calming stepping onto the side and jumping off the bridge.

"What th-" Adrian said, rushing to catch her. She landed in his arms, and to his surprise, she was fairly light.

"And you think that was smart?" Adrian asked. "You were going to let me fall, then?" Wednesday said. He let her down on the ground, and walked under the bridge, to the cobblestone wall.

And he lifted up a fake wall, with a hole big enough for an adult to crawl their way through. "Ladies first." He said, bowing. Wednesday looked at him strangely before getting down and crawling into the hole.

Adrian followed, putting the fake wall back into place. The hole lead to a small dirt room, being supported by two wooden beams, and wooden planked walls.

A cabinet, a small cot, a battery lamp, a bass guitar, and various other knick-knacks lay strewn about the room. "This...is your home?" Wednesday said in disbelief. "I know, not the most comfortable at night, but when your friends pitch in to help you build a house, some just have to take it." Adrian said, setting his backpack on a chair.

"So you're homeless?" She asked. "I once was homeless. This kind of classifies as a home." Adrian said. "Where are your parents?" Wednesday asked.

"They divorced when I was ten." He said, as he wrapped his wound with bandages and gauze.

Wednesday felt a bit uncomfortable after hearing this. She considered it one of the worst things for lovers to split apart like that "That sounds unfortunate." Wednesday said. "I at least hope Father took it well. Mom can burn in hell for all I care." Adrian said. Wednesday didn't want to talk about this any further at that point.

She looked around, observing the things in his home. A collection of vinyl records were organized in two boxes, next to a modern gramophone. Metal, alternative, hard rock, progressive rock. A lot of rock.

She looked through a stack of photos, most of them with gloomy looking kids and people. Some of them looked like they could be part of his family. And in the background of one picture, she swore she saw a man twice the size of Lurch.

But she suddenly came across a very interesting set of photos.

Some 1980s photos. Some gothic 1980s photos. Some pornographic gothic 1980s photos.

"You have some very fascinating pictures here...Adrian, was that your name?" Wednesday said, as the photos were snatched from her hand. "Those are...pictures a family member gave to me...a bit ago." Adrian said, putting them into a drawer.

As she looked around some more, Adrian tapped on her shoulder. Wednesday turned around, and was handed a mug of coffee.

"Thirsty?" He asked. She nodded, taking the cup and sitting down on a chair, as he did the same. And for many hours, they talked about things such as family, friends, methods of torture...

After a long while, Adrian looked at his clock and saw the time. "Well, it's getting late. You should probably head home. I'll walk with you back." Adrian said, as Wednesday got up from her seat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So that's your house? It looks old as hell." Adrian said, observing the Addams house with Wednesday from the edge of the forest. "At least it's not a hole in a bridge." Wednesday said. "You got me there." Adrian said.

"Listen. I'd like to thank you again for yesterday, before I go. I'm not a very thanking, or even apologetic person, but...I think this can be your reward." Wednesday said.

And she turned to Adrian and locked lips with him.

To say he was surprised was an understatement. As soon as he got over the initial shock, he kissed back a bit, until Wednesday broke away. "You tell a single soul about that, and I'll have to dig a new grave in my backyard." Wednesday said.

"And be thankful." She whispered, before walking away, down the road to her house.

She left Adrian standing motionless, watching the teen go. He put a finger to his lips.

She tasted like black licorice.

"She is full of surprises, huh." Adrian said, smirking, and turning around to go home.

And unknown to Wednesday or Adrian, Gomez Addams had seen the whole encounter from the second story window. He had an intriguing expression with a slight smirk. He hadn't seen this boy before.

The sun finally went down five minutes later. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Dinner Conversations

Wednesday poked and stabbed at her food, trying to finish it off. Grandmama had a tendency to leave the food slightly uncooked. She claimed it made dinner more exciting.

Morticia and Uncle Fester sat attempting to stir up a conversation at the near-silent table. Smoke was pouring off of Fester's clothing, most likely the result of a lit stick of dynamite and a container of hydrochloric acid. Pugsley was eating like a starved animal, famished after removing several road signs.

Gomez sat silently in deep thought, however. Any other day, he would be speaking almost non-stop with his family, questioning them about their day. Today he sat pondering about the boy Wednesday was with earlier. He hadn't recalled seeing Wednesday playing with anyone else, beside Pugsley. That boy was the spitting image of some man he knew. He just couldn't remember who.

"So Wednesday, I see you've made a new friend recently." Gomez said.

Wednesday practically buried the fork into the meat. Her eyes went wide and her lips tightened. "You could say that, I guess." Wednesday said. "What's his name?" Gomez asked.

" _His_?" Morticia said, turning all of her attention towards Wednesday. "A boy? What's his name?" She asked. "His name is Adrian." Wednesday said, going back to stabbing her dinner. "Adrian. What a lovely name." Morticia said. "Bold even." Gomez added.

"How long have you known this boy for?" Morticia asked, taking a sip of her tea. 'Aww, did Wednesday find a boyfriend to test her poisons on?' Pugsley joked, narrowly dodging a knife hurled at him by his sister. He continued on giggling like mad.

"Children, there's no play at the table. Now Wednesday, can you please answer my question?"

Whatever Morticia Addams wanted to know, she would know sooner or later. And trying to get a lie past her was like threading a needle with shivering hands. She somehow knew whether you were telling the truth or not.

"I met him yesterday when I was returning from school." Wednesday said. "I see. Does he live nearby?" Morticia asked. 'Shit' Wednesday said in her head.

"Yeah, he lives...under the old cobble bridge." Wednesday mumbled, stuffing a piece of lizard tail into her mouth quickly. Morticia looked up from her dinner and looked over to Gomez, confused expressions lining both of their faces.

"The bridge?" Gomez said, hoping he heard wrong. "Yeah..." Wednesday said. "Oh. Well, that...a bit unusual." Morticia said.

"Indeed...so Wednesday, are you by any chance attracted to this boy at all?" Gomez asked. "No, of course not. We're just friends, or at least acquaintances, and it will stay that way." Wednesday said.

The Addams couple raised eyebrows at each other for a moment. "Just remember this, Wednesday." Grandmama said, standing beside her. "When you get to the point when you've truly found your significant other, never let them go. That happened to me once and I never forgot about it. It was an amazing hiking trip, though..."

...

The moon was obscured by thick clouds as the night was beginning. The trees made a giant green blanket over the ground, the darkness was beautiful.

The glow of the lanturn Gomez held illuminated the dirt path of the forest, as Morticia followed alongside him. Without a light, it was almost pitch black.

"Such a marvelous night, Tish." Gomez said. Morticia leaned against her husband's shoulder, taking in a breath of the chilled air of the night. "If only every night were this beautiful." She whispered.

"You remember our fourth anniversary?" She said with a slight smirk. "The Black Forest in Germany. How could I ever forget?" Gomez said.

"The tall trees towered high above us, both living and dead. And our guide, she was so polite and well-mannered." He continued. "And just like that, she disappeared before our eyes." Morticia said. "I wonder what ever happened to her." She added.

Their conversation was cut short by the sound of Gomez' shoe hitting a stone surface. They had reached the bridge.

The times when this place was teaming with wildlife and lush vegetation have long since past. Now it remained as an area covered in fungus and old trees, surrounding the bridge and surrounded by the forest.

Gomez and Morticia both saw this place as a special place. It wasn't diseased-looking or riddled with sickness at all. It just looked like it was hanging on, not ready to leave the rest of the trees.

Gomez helped Morticia down the incline onto the dry ground under the bridge. "It's been a while since we were kids." Gomez said, remembering the time when the river flowed wonderfully, when Fester and him hunted along it.

Suddenly, they turned to the bridge to see a light emerging from one of the cobble base points of the bridge. A fake wall was obviously put up there. Gomez and Morticia glanced at each other and walked towards it.

As they approached it, they saw a wooden panel above the small fake wall. Presumably something to knock on. Gomez knocked three times, and they heard what sounded like someone stumbling into a bunch of stuff, and the head of a teenage boy popped out from under the fake wall, which he had lifted up. Gomez recognized him as the boy he saw Wednesday with earlier. This was Adrian.

"Uh, I banged my damn head on the wall." Adrian said, rubbing his head. Morticia was slightly flabbergasted at the boy's appearance. His clothes were dirty and had some small tears in them. His dirty brown jacket looked about ready to fall apart. The mop on his head was disheveled and his face was clearly stained with dirt. This was the boy Wednesday was with yesterday?

"Hello. You must be Adrian." Morticia said. Adrian rubbed his eyes and took a closer look at the strange couple. "Who are you and why are you dressed like someone I might trust?" Adrian said. "Hello, my name is Gomez Addams, and this is my wife, Morticia. We are the parents of Wednesday Addams, and we wanted to introduce ourselves." Gomez said. Adrian ran his fingers through his hair and yawned.

"Sure, you're introducing yourselves at 11:30 at night. If you're here to complain to me about something, please piss off, I already told Mrs. Bouliane that I'm sorry about the cats." Adrian said, going back into his entryway.

"Listen, can we please talk for a few minutes." Morticia said. There was a moment of silence, and the boy started groggily crawling out of the entrance. "Alright, I'll give you a few minutes, but make it quick." Adrian said. "Well, I think you know our first question?" Gomez said, pulling out a cigar.

"Need a light?" Adrian said, pulling out a cigarette lighter and lit the end of Gomez' cigar. "Much obliged." Gomez said, as Adrian took a cigarette from his jacket pocket, and placed it in his mouth. Lighting the end, he took a long drag of the cigarette and exhaled slowly. "Surgeon General's warning can go to hell, I take these like chewing gum." Adrian said. Gomez chuckled while Morticia simply smiled like a fox.

"Why I'm living under a bridge? Fair enough. I'm not living in a homeless shelter or a foster home, I'll have you know. I'm okay living where I am." Adrian said. However, when he moved his head to look away from them, he accidently caught a whiff of his unwashed hair, brushing it away in disgust. "Okay, it's a tad bit greasy, that's all." He said.

"How long have you been here?" Morticia said, looking around at the surroundings. "What's it been, a few months? Yeah, a few months." He said. "My, my, that's quite a while to be living in a place like this." Morticia said. "Your mother and father are gone?" She also said. "Yeah, Father's over in France, and my whore of a mom's in the back of someone's car now for all I know." Adrian said. Gomez and Morticia looked at each other, then back to the boy. "You and your mother don't see eye to eye, it seems." Gomez said.

Adrian went silent for a moment, then got down and starting crawling back into his home. "I've divulged enough information to you, now please leave. I'm going to bed." Adrian said. "Is there anything we could do to change your mind in leaving? We know many people who would take you in." Morticia said. "Nope. Fine here. Go away." He said.

The Addams couple looked to each other, pondering what they should do. This boy clearly needed help. He was living in what was technically an extremely small cave, and he probably hasn't had a bath in a long time. Who only knows what he was eating, if he even ate regularly. They kept their voices low as they conversed.

"Should we let him stay with us for a while?" Gomez said. "It would be the right thing to do, but Gomez...another person in the Addams household?" Morticia said. "I know, Tish. It can get difficult to live with a large group. But if we help him, he can get back on stable feet." Gomez said. "We will give him a place to stay then. Anything to get his blackened spirit flowing again." Morticia said. She moved over to the entrance and listened closely.

"If we let you stay at our house, would you leave this place for at least a good while." Morticia said. "Thanks for your offer, but I'm okay here." Adrian said. Morticia sighed. "Just give it a chance. Our family will accept anyone who accepts us." Gomez said. There was a pause and Adrian came halfway out of his entryway, holding his ash tray. "If I go, you're not gonna mention me to child services?" Adrian said. "We swear." The couple both said, putting their hands over their hearts.

Adrian looked at them for a minute, wondering why he's deciding to live with these people he met only a few minutes ago.

...

Adrian felt unusually comfortable in the Addams house. Maybe because it reminded him of that old gloomy house he used to live in. The days when he lived with his parents, he also lived in that house. Both houses were old Victorian mansions, and both had strange designs to them. Morticia told him to scream if he needed anything after leaving him to the guest room.

He had set his bags down by the dresser. Not much things to pack, only two suitcases full of his things. He eased himself onto the bed, and immediately sank almost a foot down into the mattress. "If I'm sucked into this thing and sprayed onto the ceiling, I'm going to be so pissed off." He said. It was nice to sleep on something other than an old dirty cot, however. And for the first time in a while, he slept without falling out of bed.

...

'Wow, for once, it doesn't feel like I got shanked in the back.' Adrian thought.

And he opened his eyes to see Wednesday standing beside the bed, looking over him.

"You look really cute in the morning, you know." Adrian said, smirking.

And then her hand connected with his face in a swift slap.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Sugar

Adrian put a hand to his cheek, rubbing off the sting of Wednesday's slap. "What are you doing in my house?" Wednesday demanded to know. "You know, you're just a lovely person to wake up to." Adrian said, sarcastic as ever.

"You didn't answer my question. I don't remember inviting you over at all." She said. He sat up, revealing his white pajamas, which were decorated with silhouettes of sticks of dynamite.

"Nice pajamas." Wednesday said, relieved to see the explosives rather than plain snow white nightwear.

"I sure do remember your parents inviting me, though." Adrian said. "What are you talking about?" She said. "Well, they somehow found my home, and almost got to hounding me to come to this place for a bit." Adrian said, stretching his arms out, cracking his knuckles while doing so. "It is like Mother and Father to be concerned about the homeless." Wednesday admitted. "Just because I live in a hole in the ground doesn't make me homeless. It just makes me a...I don't know, a mole or something." Adrian said.

All of a sudden, Wednesday raised an eyebrow at him, looking to his shoulder. He followed her eyes, and discovered...a huge spider sitting on his shoulder.

He let it crawl onto his hand, smiling. "Well, isn't this a cutie." He said. "What?" Wednesday said, a bit shocked. There wasn't a single person outside of her own family that didn't jump at the sight of Homer, her Black Widow spider. And Homer seemed okay with him, sitting in his palm, and acting like best friends.

"His name?" Adrian said. "Homer." Wednesday replied, to which Adrian nodded. "Cool...you wanna see something really cool?" Adrian asked. "Not particularly, but since you asked." Wednesday said, as Adrian got out of bed and walked towards the dresser across from the bed.

There was a glass cage with a lamp lit over it. A water dish and a hollowed piece of bark sat in the cage. He opened it up, and what he took out brought some wonder to the dark, gloomy room.

In his hands...sat a large tarantula in his hands.

In the sixteen years she had been on this world, Wednesday had never seen a more beautiful arachnid. It couldn't be see well in the dimly lit room, but under the light, it showed an incredible blue color, like a sapphire. She never thought of something that's so vibrant so beautiful, but this was truly a lovely sight. It was healthy looking and so lovely. It sat grooming itself on his hands, it's legs moving ever so gently.

"His name is Mercutio. Healthy little Cobalt Blue tarantula." Adrian said. "May I hold him?" Wednesday said, gingerly putting her hands out to hold the creature. "Of course." Adrian said, smiling as he let Mercutio crawl onto Wednesday's hands. He seemed a bit cautious around her, but he eventually settled down. With her finger, she stroked it's leg gently. "He's cool, I guess." Wednesday said. Adrian kept his smirk up, even though he still failed to get some genuine emotion from the girl.

"I will let you dress now." Wednesday said, setting the tarantula down in it's cage. "Alright." He said as she approached the door. Before leaving, she looked back to him. "By the way..." She said, as he raised an eyebrow, awaiting her next words.

"Your pajamas are showing off your posterior quite noticeably." She said, smirking.

His eyes widened at this, at such a random...flirt? But all he had to do was take one look at her to see her dress showed off her ass like it was a trophy.

"And your tight fitting dress **doesn't**?" He said. Her eyebrows narrowed in disapproval, snapping her body around, and walking out the door.

...

Breakfast with the Addamses was extremely painful. In terms of actually trying to **eat** breakfast.

He didn't want to hurt the feeling of the old woman who cooked it, who he concluded was the grandmother of the house, but right now he couldn't tell if the food was dead or still living. He still thought he saw an eyeball buried in the bloody flesh, which was half cooked.

"Not a fan of lamb brains?" Grandmama asked. "Never really had it before, to tell you the truth." He said, poking the eye with his fork. He looked over at Wednesday, who was eating the food normally, without a hint of disgust on her face. So were the others.

"So, Adrian, do you mind telling us a bit about yourself?" Gomez asked. "Yes, we are very curious about you." Morticia said, taking a bite of her breakfast. Adrian felt a bit cautious. He told

"Well, my name is Adrian Oscar Sperling, though I prefer not to speak of my last name. I'm seventeen, I was born in a greasy part of Iowa, and...I'm on good terms with my father still, not with my mom." He explained.

"What is your family like? Are they miserable? Sorrowful? _Melancholy?_ " Morticia asked. 'They are so similar to my own parents. All accepting of gloomy things, and they are always asking questions.' Adrian thought to himself. "My mother and my father met at a party in...November of 1975, I believe. One thing lead to another, and in two months, he proposed to her. He was a fairly wealthy man, she was getting by." He said.

"I came in to their lives in 1979, as their only child. But around 1988, they changed and started fighting more, but not because of monetary issues or that stuff. They just didn't have the love they once had. So they divorced in '89. And I went back and forth between Mom and Dad's houses, before I just left." Adrian said, wishing himself luck and taking a bite of his breakfast. But as soon as he tried to swallow it, he started coughing and wheezing uncontrollable.

"You okay there, pal?" Fester said with a beaming smile, patting him on the back. "Yeah, didn't expect the spiciness." He said. It felt like someone put the end of a bunsen burner in his mouth. Wednesday simply rolled her eyes at this.

Morticia felt this was very strange, how both parents could just let their child live on the streets. Gomez and her would never do that to Wednesday or Pugsley. Family is family, and it baffled her that a couple who were completely in love with each other for years could grow so bitter in such a short time.

"Well, we are all pleased to have you here, Adrian. I should show you around the house later! Capital idea!" Gomez exclaimed. "I think I'll go to my room for now." Adrian said, standing up. "But you haven't finished your breakfast." Grandmama said. "Apologies, I'm not really hungry at the moment. It was...very delicious, thank you." Adrian said. He had struggled to say it was delicious, since his tongue still felt like someone ran rough-grit sandpaper over it a couple of times.

He was starting to wonder if sandpaper was one of the ingredients.

...

He unzipped the compartment on the side of his travel bag. As much as he just wanted to stay alone, Adrian knew this family wasn't gonna take no for an answer. He looked absolutely dirty and famished when they saw him.

In the large pouch, was a bunch of knickknacks and items. He pulled out both a switchblade and a butterfly knife, setting them down on the dresser. Taking out a leather baggie, he took a straight razor out of it, putting that down as well. He put his hand in again, and sighed when he felt them. He took out a bunch of photos held together by a couple of elastic bands.

The first one dated back a few years. 1986. The third family picture Adrian was in. Standing in the middle with his mother and father, and surrounded by lots of aunts and uncles, cousins and family friends. It was a traditional family get-together for him. But he knew his family was different from others even at an early age.

Aunt Jeanette sat in a chair, her moustache was so damn gray back then. Uncle Thorne had to sit down or almost half of his tall and lanky body would've been cropped out of the picture. Cousin Cristina and Valentina sat in front of him giving the camera bright smiles and holding each other, their conjoined arm just out of view.

To anyone else, his family was a freak show. To him, they were just a family, nothing more and nothing less. Same thing with the Addamses. These people were like his, and he was strangely feeling half at home here. Not completely, but he was getting there.

He looked to his parents. They were so enamored with each other, their embrance so loving. His black beard had been very scruffy on his pale skin, a white streak upon her black hair.

He put the pictures back in the compartment. He wasn't gonna ignite any bad memories today. He took his butterfly knife and slipped it into his back pocket, and walked out of the room. As he got to the left end of the staircase, he paused. Why was everything so quiet? You could hear a pin drop. He shrugged it off and continued down the stairs.

And looked up just in time to see a blade coming straight for his head.

He ducked just in time for it to narrowly miss the top of his head. He stepped from the side to see it swing back. It was a pendulum blade hung with a rope from the ceiling. He looked to the top of the right staircase to see Pugsley holding back his snickering.

"You think that's funny?" Adrian said, smiling. "It would've been funnier if you got sliced in two." Pugsley said, giggling. Adrian looked at the kid with unease. This sadistic guy.

"You know what would be really funny?" Adrian said. Pugsley looked at him with a defiant, yet victorious attitude.

"I could tie you up with rope, put lidlocks on your eyes, and read you cute little nursery rhymes and happy songs. I know thousands, you know." He said, smiling all the way through. Pugsley's smile slowly faded away at this.

"It would be like...reading a demon the Bible as a bedtime story." Adrian said. He started humming Wheels On The Bus, which made Pugsley run down the hall, away from the sound of the song.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Adrian said. He looked back to the pendulum once more.

...

He looked over the graves in the Addams cemetery. It was truly a sight to be seen. It looked dead and depressing but at the same time, inviting. The moon was full and bright tonight. He needed a breath of fresh air right now, and he sat down on a stone bench.

The cold breeze brushed against his face. It was peaceful. It felt strange though, having clean clothes on. His jacket was covered in dirt and stains before he came here, now most of the stains were out. And he didn't smell like he had crawled through a sewer. He'd still have to sew patches in the many holes and tears that lined the jacket. It was very old, it was his father's old jacket after all.

He felt a hand touch his shoulder. "Dinner is almost ready." Wednesday said. He looked back to see her standing behind him. She looked very beautiful as the moonlight shone upon her snow white skin.

"Oh, uh, alright." He said. She could tell he was acting strange. "You seem to be troubled." She said, sitting down beside him. "Just thinking about some things." He said, taking out a pack of cigarettes. As soon as he opened it up, she took one immediately without even uttering a sound. "Do you need a light?" Wednesday said, lighting a match. "Uh, sure. Thanks." He said, as she lit both of their cigarettes. They both took long drags, and sat in silence for a few seconds.

"I didn't see you as the smoking type." Adrian said. "I've only had cigars before. Father gave me my first when I was three." She said. 'Age three...alright then.' Adrian thought.

"Something bothering you. Not that I would or should care, but I know my family won't start dinner without you, and I'm very hungry." Wednesday said. "Thanks, that's gonna make me feel a whole lot better. No, I've been...just thinking about my folks for a bit. I haven't been together with my parents for a while and...it's feels weird being here right now." Adrian said. "When did you start living on your own?" Wednesday asked.

He took another inhale, then exhale of the cigarette. "Around '93. I got some help from some friends, stayed at a few houses, then they helped me dig that hole in the bottom of the bridge." He said. "Are you still close with your parents?" She asked. "I'd rather not answer that." Adrian said. For the rest of the time, they sat in silence, finishing off their smokes.

She stood up, as Adrian did the same, disposing of his smoke as she held onto what was left of hers. "We should go to eat now. Come on." Wednesday said. She looked at him as Adrian stood staring at the ground. "I should just go back home. I don't want to trouble your family at all and stuff." Adrian said. She raised an eyebrow at him, and walked over to him.

She stood in front of him, took his hand...and swiftly slammed it against her ass.

His eyes shot open in surprise. She used her hand to make his rub her bottom firmly. "I think you're an interesting individual, Adrian Sperling. In the way that I would like to experiment on, and perhaps...torture you." Wednesday said. "Is this supposed to be a combo of both?" Adrian asked. "You want more of this? Maybe stay with us for a while, and maybe...I'll feel like a giving person. But you have to remember something." She said. "And what's that?" Adrian asked, as she leaned in close to his ear.

"Be thankful." Wednesday said, taking her burning cigarette and pressing it hard onto Adrian's hand.

He let go of her, screaming in pain. She simply walked away, leaving him standing and clutching his hand. "What the fuck!" He said through his teeth. When he looked over to her, he got to take one last look at her hypnotic rear. He looked back to his hand, rubbing the spot.

And now he got to wonder what was going to be for dinner. And wonder if they would poison it. He groaned in pain.


End file.
